


The perils of ruus wine

by ariadne83



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drunkeness, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadne83/pseuds/ariadne83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys get some downtime after The Seed (established relationship)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The perils of ruus wine

"All I know is, I can never go back to P4M-717 ever again, and they had great snack cakes," Rodney said wistfully.

John snorted. "I can't believe you're still stuck on that. It was three years ago."

"Three and a half, and it's burned into my memory."

"I was doing you a favor."

"Right. That's why you were so eager to volunteer for the alien orgy."

"You had no idea what you were getting yourself into. You'd never even been with a guy before."

"That's what you think," Rodney countered, clapping a hand over his mouth a moment too late.

John's eyebrows shot up. "Really?" he drawled, stretching it into multiple syllables as Rodney's face turned a truly hilarious shade of red. "Because I was under the impression that you were straight until the charming Dr. Jackson got his hands on you."

"I was, mostly. There was a staff party, at the lab I worked in before the SGC recruited me. It, ah… It got a little out of hand."

"So you've done the orgy thing before?" John grinned and Rodney turned and even deeper shade of crimson.

"NO. What kind of reprobate has sex in a sterile lab? I went home with my lab partner." Rodney tilted his head thoughtfully. "Though, I suppose technically it doesn't count if you can't remember what you did."

"You dog," John threw a pillow at him, almost knocking over Rodney's drink.

"It was a very stressful time," Rodney protested.

"So," John said, leaning forward conspiratorially, "does Radek know you have a tendency to fuck under pressure?"

"Oh my god, no!" Rodney yelped. "You did not just put that image in my head."

John raised his hands, palms out in surrender. "Hey, you're the one with a thing for lab geeks."

Rodney drained the last of his beer and bounced the empty can off John's shoulder. "So what does that make you? The moron that proves the rule?"

"I," John retorted, lowering his voice in a pathetic attempt to mimic Barry White and looking up at Rodney through his lashes, "am irresistible."

"Oh really?" Rodney put his hands on his hips and gave him his most skeptical look.  
John just nodded seriously. "Well, I suppose I'd better fuck you then." He sat on the bed and began the laborious process of trying to untie his shoes, looking up when he heard a thump. John was sprawled on the floor, pants around his knees. He looked utterly confused. Rodney cocked his head. "How drunk are we, do you think?"

John furrowed his brow. "Very."

Rodney slid off the bed and crawled across the floor to him, then he sucked John off messily while John moaned loud enough for the whole tower to hear him. Rodney pulled off to tell him to keep it down and got a load of come on his chin for his troubles. John said sorry but from the look on his face he wasn't sorry at all. "You really get off on my sad excuse for a love life, don't you?" Rodney said, petulantly wiping his face with John's T-shirt.

"S'different," John said eloquently.

Rodney fumbled with his fly and started stroking himself. "I bet you have a hundred stories about seedy gay bars."

John sighed. "Not really. I'm more of a serial mon- monogamist." He batted Rodney's hand away, stroked Rodney's cock lazily and shuffled down, rucking Rodney's shirt up and flicking his nipple with his tongue until it was hard. He puffed air across it, making Rodney buck and curse, and smiled at him wickedly. "I dated this guy in college who taught me a few things, though." The smile fell off his face and he rested his head on Rodney's chest for a minute, face burning. He really hadn't meant to say that.

"If you pass out on top of me, I will kill you with the power of my brain."

John smiled against Rodney's skin and got back to work.

Later, after Rodney had given up and let John cut his shoelaces, and gratefully tugged off his boots, they tumbled into bed, the world spinning slightly around them.


End file.
